This invention relates to a bag handling system which may be used to hold receptacle bags open so that items to fill bags may be easily passed through the opening of the bag. Specifically, this bag handling system is singular unique in that it provides a handle/support system allowing for the ease of movement of the system and multiple utility as a vertical storage system, and horizontal collection device.
The receptacle bags are generally made of polyethylene which is very flexible and difficult for one person to load or fill. When used to store matter or fill in a vertical position/ the bags are generally inserted in a container to hold them in position. Although the container provides support for the polyethylene bag, it allows the open end to collapse into the container because it does not secure the bag in an open position.
Throughout the prior art there are examples of frames created to hold bags open. These frames have taken on many shapes, but all generally conform to the opening of the bags they are used to support.
The bags are fastened to their frames by numerous methods. Some are clamped, others are pinched and some are squeezed. In all cases, some type of frictional or stretch methodology is used to retain the polyethylene bags. None of these known frames positively lock the bag in place as does the present invention.
The present art shows many developments as to the gripping member of the bag holder. Some bag holders have hand grips integrated into their body, requiring severe bending in order to pick the bag up to move it. Other holders have no handles at all, which detracts from the facility of moving the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,785 discloses an elongated handle, but does not disclose the handle mounted at an angle as in the present invention to facilitate movement of the holder without tipping the apparatus. In the present invention, mounting of the detachable handle on either side allows for left or right hand ease of use without tipping and for dragging the holder.
Finally, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,300 discloses the vertical mounting of the bag in an additional complex mounting frame. This mounting device protrudes from the wall making it cumbersome when not in use. Also, the two protruding members of the holder can pose a danger.